Triforce's Hidden Power
by NatAttack711
Summary: Link, Zelda, Chase, and Prince Roy stumble upon a mysterious girl their age while returning home from a mission. She's beautiful, knows how to fight and quickly joins the four on their mission to dismantle Ganondorf's armies. However, Link soon begins to puzzle who the girl really is and begins searching for answers. Will the answer he finds really make everything that much better?
1. Chapter 1

_First__ of all, **thank you** for giving my story a chance!_

_This is my first FanFiction and it is something that I have been wanting to do for a long time._

**_Please R&R_**

_I have a great story in mind and I just want to make sure that I am delivering it correctly in order for you all to come back and continue reading. I already have the next three chapters written, just giving it some time before I post them. _

_- Nat _

Chapter One

Link shifted the scratchy, wool blanket closer to his body. He hated the thing even before Princess Zelda nearly forced him to bring it along before they left Hyrule Castle, but now he was thankful for it. Temperatures seemed to drop out of nowhere, and, despite for the full moon illuminating the sky, it was freezing out. Zelda's stubbornness may have just saved his life, he thought as he smiled inwardly.

Link decided to keep first watch, and as usual, will be on watch through the whole night to ensure rest to the others. Not that he WANTED to not be able to sleep and reduce his awareness and be awfully tired for the next day; he just simply could not go to sleep. Nightmares took over his dreams to the point where he couldn't tell if he was awake or not. The problem was not waking up in a cold sweat; the problem was waking up and not remembering a goddamn thing. All that he can ever recall is the frightening feeling upon waking up and the feeling of his heart pounding in his chest.

He sighed.

Despite unlatching the Master Sword and shield off his back, the tree he was leaning on provided little to no comfort whatsoever. With one arm under the blanket, he blindly felt around his belt for a certain pouch. There it is, he thought to himself, and brought out a piece of dried meat and began to nibble on it. On most nights, keeping watch over camp would seem to drag on, however, Link was in deep thought, recalling the earlier events from the day.

Link, Zelda, Chase and Prince Roy were on their way back to Hyrule from a previous mission. They had to abandon their horses a long time ago in order to continue the path that they were on. Sure enough, Link hated being on foot in a highly dangerous place. Not only that, but it would cut their time getting back to the Castle drastically. It was near dark and the four of them were discussing a place to set up camp for the night. The forest seemed to have no end and the nearest town was still hours away. Plus, traveling at night with Ganon's minions out and about proved to be deadly. They briefly walked a few more miles through the rough terrain until they reached a small river. That's when things started to go wrong.

Just as they began to rest, they soon realized that they were not alone. A party of about eight goblins were seen a few yards from them. Despite Zelda's pleas to leave them be, the young men did not want the nasty creatures to cause harm in the future, and decided to take them out. However, it was not until Chase fired his arrow and pierced one in the right shoulder that they realized that they were about to be in some great trouble. They soon noted that these were not just any regular Goblins that they could swiftly cut down, but Goblins that were in higher rank. Link and Chase had come across a few of them in the past, and they both shared a side glance of despair. These Goblins were much taller, and not to mention, a lot stronger. They were handpicked by Ganondorf himself and lived to serve him only. They fought in an orderly fashion and actually KNEW how to use their weapons. What should have been an easy fight ended up lasting nearly an hour, leaving each of them equally covered in cuts and bruises. In fact, they were very lucky to even escape with that.

However, it was not the fight that was the problem.

It was who they had captured that was the problem.

A young girl was among them, bruised, beaten, and tied. Luckily, Zelda was the one to find her alive and was able to tend to her quickly when the fight was letting up. It was not until Chase who raised the question that kept all of them puzzled... Why the Goddesses were they keeping her alive?

Goblins, of any rank, were brutal and could care less about any human being.

Unless they had orders to follow.

With that question in mind, Link kept one eye watching out towards the darkened forest, and the other one of the sleeping girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_As I promised, here is Chapter Two!_

_Please R&R and let me know what you all think!_

_-Nat_

* * *

Chapter 2

Link heard a crunch of footsteps and noticed Roy walking towards him. Taking a seat next to Link, he let out a sigh, "Don't tell me you "forgot" to wake me up again for my watch."

Link turned his head slightly and gave him a half-smile, only to receive a lazy punch to his shoulder.

"Hit like a prince" Link teased, knowing he would hit a soft spot.

Roy grimaced, further stretching his sore body out from his recent wake, "Still jealous you're not one?" he teased back.

Prince Roy joined Link's circle just a little over a year ago. His father, King Ahmid, demanded his oldest son Roy to travel and live in Hyrule for a few months to help further his knowledge about culture and trade. His home town, Rydall, was actually weeks away from Hyrule, just east of the Red Son Sea. Their land flourished and lived off of the economic trade to the surrounding lands. King Ahmid had high hopes that it would help Roy expand his knowledge and grow more ready to take over the throne when the time came. Problem was, Roy had no passion behind him to continue in what he called the "family business". Thus, Roy spent his days being free from home and diplomats.

Upon hearing of his sons atrocities, King Ahmid forcefully cut his son off from all family ties in pure anger. However, word travels slow over such a great distance and Roy has still been able to keep his title and money, a small advantage to him. However, the downfall to that was the only way Roy would be able to become King is if he married another princess. Only thing was, a proper princess would not dare to fulfill that right because it would offer no value to her family.

He was completely content with that.

When Link first met Roy through the court, he absolutely loathed him. All he saw was another self-centered Prince who earned his way up through rank and women with the power he had. In fact, the two of them rather got in to it one day after Roy accused him of participating in improper things with Princess Zelda as a tease.

Needless to say, Link's jaw still doesn't seem to work right to this day.

Now looking him over, his jet-black hair was dirty and his green eyes looked weary. His black travel clothes was ripped and his olive skin tone bore cuts from the earlier encounter. Definitely looking no sorts of a Prince, Link thought.

"So what do you make of this girl?" Roy asked, while taking a piece of bread out of his travel pack. He offered a piece to Link who complied.

"Not sure yet" he said, taking a bite and savoring the taste for a bit, "I guess she'll be answering a lot of questions when she wakes up," he added.

"That's if Zelda lets you, she seems pretty protective over her for some odd reason."

"I thought I was the only one who noticed that," Link half said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to everyone who is giving this story a chance. Once again, I ask that you please give me some sort of feedback!

-Nat

* * *

Chapter 3

Link and Roy both heard stirring towards the camp and silently watched as the others began to wake up. It was a little past dawn and the grey, dreary morning gave rise to the cold air. The woods around them were almost silent if it was not for the small animals and birds leaving their nest on the hunt for their morning meal.

The two watched as Zelda rose and quickly went over to the girl, offering her water from her canister. The girl whispered a small thank you and gratefully removed the canister from Zelda's hands and greedily drank down the precious liquid. Link watched as Zelda's mouth formed the question, asking if the girl would like some more, which Zelda only received a small nod.

Chase was the last to rise from his makeshift bed and groggily went to work on packing up the camp. Thankfully, a small farmer's town is located just about two hours east from their location. After running low on basic supplies and adding an injured girl to their cause, Link just believed that their luck was beginning to turn.

"Cover for me," Link stated, and not questioned, towards Roy as he stood up and brushed the dirt off from his bottom. He latched the Master Sword and shield around his back and made his way towards the others.

"Sure thing," Roy called back, "but you owe me one," he shot back a little louder as he tried to catch up.

It was Chase who looked up as he saw his friends make their way over.

"Damn Link, you sure do look like hell" he yelled, "don't tell me you kept watch the entire night," he snickered with a quick wink.

In that moment, Link knew Roy was trying to cause him some trouble. Just as he suspected, Zelda whipped her long, golden hair his way and with anger filling her blue eyes, she said "He better not be telling the truth," she cut at him.

Link sighed inwardly. Chase had been his best friend since he left the Lost Woods and started his travels at just the young age of ten. He had met Chase at the Castle Market when he was returning to speak to Impa and Zelda about his newest findings. Despite the usual buzz around the Market, Link had overheard a group of young boys teasing and singling out a boy about his age. Link did recall how bright red Chase's hair was, which easily made him a target to be made fun of. However, Link knew what it was like to be an outcast and soon enough, the two became great friends. Each time Link returned back to the castle, he would seek out Chase who had been living with his Uncle, and talked about his exciting adventures and all that he had missed. It was not until the age of fourteen when Chase was able join Link on the other side of the world known as the outside of the castle walls.

He would have to punch Chase later for this. Just as he began to speak up, Roy interrupted him, "He slept alright, actually got an extra hour in," he beamed his perfect smile, looking proud of himself.

"What!" Chase yelled in disbelief and looked at them.

Zelda looked between the three of them and figured a fight was not worth the extra energy that none of them had. Instead, she gave herself a small huff and tended to more important matters.

Link gave Roy a small pat on the back and walked closer to the girl who was now sitting up. Though the sky was cloudy and threatening for a possible storm, Link was now able to study the girl and her features.

She was slim yet still seemed to have a muscular build. Not to the extent of a man, but she definitely does more than the common housework norm. Her brown hair was surprisingly long and was plastered down to the middle of her waist. Her skin was lightly toned, but not nearly as pale as Zelda's. Her face was long with prominent cheek bones, shaded with a small, up-tipped nose and full lips.

What striked Link the most was her eyes. They were a bright shade of green shadowed with full lashes, but despite the situation she was in, her eyes bore no emotion of fear or confusion.

That was just another reason to keep watch on her. She was with complete strangers AND injured, yet her demeanor showed how calm and relaxed she was.

"Are you able to walk?" Zelda's question snapped Link back to reality.

Her eyes found Zelda's and she responded only with a small nod.

"What is your name?" Link crouched down to become eye level with her.

By now, all four of them were watching her, yet she kept her eyes on Link.

"Kahlan", she replied back with nothing more.

Now he was becoming frustrated. After saving this girl's life, she sat there and offered no information for them to help. Link felt a small squeeze on the back of his shoulder, knowing Zelda was sensing his anger.

"Well, _Kahlan_, a small town is located about two hours east from here, I hope you are up for it," Link abruptly said as he stood up slowly and re positioned his weapons. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "We'll be leaving as soon as camp is packed. And she," he pointed his finger towards Kahlan, "will be coming with us, willingly or not."

With nothing else said, Link about faced and walked away from all of them.


End file.
